Unlikely
by Cherryflavoredsand
Summary: He's a college freshman. She's a high school sophmore. The chances of them meeting? 1 in a million. The chances of them falling in love? unlikely. SasuXSaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey Readers, Recently I have had to ride The Bus…surprising because I am a born and raised city child (with a southern accent but yeah) anyway it's pretty ok…aside from the occasional homeless man, or drunk person hitting on me. Or a crabby bus driver or worse…THO OLD PEOPLE! The ones that look sweet then soon as you sit down start complaining that all young children are the end of the world! Haha anyways aside from my rant, I got a great idea (or at least I thought so) for a story and yes I'm a GaaSaku and KakaSaku hoe but I thought why not? So I decided to make this a full SasuSaku story^_^(not another where he dies later)anyways hope you like it and yes, I haven't given up on Porcelain and Tempest, I'm just stuck in a lazy rut? Hehe… sooo ON WITH IT!

Disclaimer: no, I don't own Naruto except in the form of a plushie^_^

Sasuke: 18

Sakura:15

Green eyes stared out at the gum-littered pavement while waiting for her bus to leave the station. Fifteen year old Sakura Haruno gently bopped her head as she boarded the bus to her job across town. She worked at her dad's shop five days a week for a little extra cash to spend instead of always begging for things she eyeballed non-stop.

With a sigh she took a quick glance at the other passengers. '_Great, Another day full of old people and half-high homeless people! Why doesn't anyone I could talk to ever get on this bus!? '_

Finally the bus lurched forward toward its destination. With a final glance from where she sat at the back of the bus, Sakura closed her eyes and began mouthing the words to her favorite song of the moment.

For what seemed like minutes later, the fizzing whoosh of the brakes tookplace of her music as her ipod puffed one note before it died. 'Well it was bound to happen, I haven't charged this thing for days! Cha!' she mentally noted slightly disappointed that her excuse to ignore people had died. With no more musical distraction, she opted to watch the boarding passengers. First, she was slightly surprised to see her Vice Principle, Mr. Hatake.

'His car must be I the shop…again. Ha! That man is so lazy I'm not that surprised though!'

A few more unrecognized people got on and they almost took off again until the bus driver hastily braked and squealed with a star-struck look plastered onto her slightly attractive but well-aged face.

Sakura soon saw why as long, gentle fingers dropped 60 cents into the register. A deep, monotonous voice snapped my attention to his face._ 'Oh my god! He is Adonis on crack!' _she thought now slightly flustered. Lean, well-toned arms flowed into an equally muscled torso supported by strong, athletic legs. To top it off, he had the face of an angel! Slightly thin, but still full lips graced a well tanned face. He had a strong jaw-line with a straight, not pointy, but well suiting nose complimented by high cheekbones. His hair however was an oddity, it was spiky, in that it was shaped similarly to a chicken, and the obsidian shade of it matched the endless pools of his eyes.

Abruptly, the emotionless face formed a smirk. Realization hit Sakura as she noticed he caught her staring. '_Great, he probably thinks I am another fangirl like them!'_ she thought quickly glancing at the other female passengers…and driver.

To Sakura's surprise and dismay, he was heading straight towards her taking long, slow strides carelessly ignoring the cat-calls and swooning women offering their seats.

"May I sit there?" said a silent but deep voice.

Sakura of course heard him, but being the shy person she was pretended to be listening to her…still dead…iPod.

Okay ya'll this is the first chapter for now, I have to do homework, but I have a lot of homework so CYA!

Ja ne!


	2. StalkerOo

Wow! I am really happy! In 30 minutes of posting my story, I received 3 reviews to my story so since this is a story I really can write quickly without etting a block, here's my next chappie!( can't promise it'll be longer though…idk.

Special thanks to:

TwiLigHT8D

Gaara's Crimson Tears

Disclaimer: I own Tenten, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade and my smexy Kakashi~^…in the form of action figures on my shelf…it sucks compared to reality which I don't own

I know I KNOW! I said I'd have it earlier but my computer got retarded…anyways more soon.

He continued to stand there as the bus took off.

Finally she gained the courage to glance up at him, feigning nonchalance and surprise, she said," Did you need something?" with a slightly exasperated sigh he said," I need you to move your bag so that I can sit…and preferably so the driver can drive instead of stare!" he lightly elevated his voice to add emphasis.

Sakura peeked around him to see the driver; sure enough a light blush could be seen from the rearview mirror. With resignation and slight nervousness she moved her bag under the seat.

"Sasuke." Startled, she turned to find him staring at her expectantly. Taking a shaky breath she muttered a soft, "Sakura."

"Suits you." said the still stoic man next to her.

'_Ha, Like I haven't heard that a million times already?!' _

Sakura mentally snorted.

"So which year of college are you?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"You know, you don't seem to be the talkative, friendly type so why are you talking to me?

"Honestly, if this is kind, then I'm just purely evil when I'm normal, and you're interesting, not clingy too soon."

"Sakura lightly blushed and muttered an, "Oh…I'm just a sophmore in high school."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but other than that showed no emotion.

After a moment, he finally said, "You don't act like it you know."

Sakura looked back down at the blank screen of her still silent iPod. "I get that often." she said or rather mumbled.

A moment of silence filled the bus until a "bing" was heard. With sad realization, she realized this was her stop as the hissing of the brakes drew the bus to a stop.

"Well see you around I guess?" she said shyly, a little bit of sadness tinged her voice as she spoke. He looked at her momentarily and smirked as he got up and brushed past her to get off of the bus.

Indignantly, Sakura hopped off of the bus to find him still smirking while leaned casually on a stop sign. "Why are you following me? I didn't take you as the stalker type." She said as the light changed for both the cross-walk and the bus.

"Don't flatter yourself, I work up this road." 'Oh so now he acts like an ass, when I'm the only girl around him…hmm wait, he said he works up here?!'

Partial excitement filled her tone as she wasted no time in voicing her thoughts. All she got as a reply was, "Hn." Really, Sasuke was doing a mental once over of Sakura and zoned out when she went on a rant about his over usage of "Hn". She was beautiful, but in a teenager way or the only way he could describe it.

These days he was used to seeing full grown business women flirting with him endlessly, or underaged girls dressing in skimpy clothes that looked like they should be working a corner rather than be anywhere else. Sakura was very different however.

Her hair hung just below her shoulders to frame her small oval face. Veridian eyes sat under pink eyelashes that were a shade darker than her hair. Her nose wasn't prominent, nor was it near invisible; it sat perfectly above a pair of full lips. Amazingly, Sasuke noted, she wore no make-up with the exception of a clear lip-gloss to add to her natural look.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of her voice. "Sasuke-san? Sasuke-san? SASUKE-SAN!" Sakura practically yelled to get his attention, when she couldn't get a response she turned his face towards her with her hand. " Sasuke's thoughts went crazy just then 'Wow she's touching me. THE Sasuke Uchiha…and I'm not mad? God her hands are amazing! Their so soft an-Oh yeah right talk to her'

When Sakura got his attention she finally said, "This is my turn okay? I work at PCServices (AN: I actually work here and it's my dad's shop so I can use it:p) if you ever want to stop by!"

Sasuke glanced up at the shop next to a few other shops but one caught his eye, it said 'Speedy Tax Services'. Sasuke smirked yet again what a hell of a day it had been for him.

Okay okay, I ended right there I know, it seems I type these up and they are never long enough!-_-;… anyway I have to do a project for web design so I gotta go, But I'll prolly update this weekend!

Pleeaazzzz

Press

Here

\\\\////

\\\///

\\//

\/


End file.
